Crush on Orochimaru
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: OC x Orochimaru Kayla Hyuga used to be part of the leaf village but abandoned it due to her background of being unwanted. She was rather frail and needed some healing. After her healing she admits her feelings.


I sat in the hospital bed, moaning in pain. The doctor had just put in the pain medication in my body but it was going ever so slowly threw my body. I hated the state I was in.

Marcella, my sensei came to my aid. "I'm sorry you had to go threw this." She said softly.

"Its not your fault. I was born this corrupted." I say as a go into a fetal position, recalling my past.

I was born into the Hyuga clan. I was part of the leaf village. However unlike the other Hyuga's I was struck with a birth defect. I was born without an eye. Because of this, I couldn't activate my byakugan for very long. It took more chakera than the average Hyuga.

My parents wanted me to get an eye transplant but I refused. There was torment from my younger cousin Neji and some other people. I hated it.

Before I became a genin, I was friends with my soon-to-be-sensei, Marcella who resented the Hyuga clan and what they made me do. I was shunned by family members, except for Hinata who also shared my pain, but differently. I also went threw countless surgeries and none of them succeeded.

One day my sensei had asked me if I liked the leaf village. I had only two friends there, Hinata and Marcella. She also asked me if I wanted to become stronger since I couldn't use my Byakugan. I nodded my head. She had told me that she and another ninja who is posing as a genin named Kabuto were spies from the sound village. If I wanted to become stronger, then I had to follow them when they were ready to leave.

A few months of training and I never got along with my genin team. They always made fun of my looks and me. I was weaker than them when it came to combat. The chunin exams were coming up and Marcella feared that I would be behind. So two months before the chunin exams we went to the sound village.

The other genin knew my condition, which made them more friendly towards me. They also had issues as well. I was teamed up with my two current teammates; Nick and Chris.

One day Marcella and the rest of my team had just gotten back from a mission in the mist village. We had met with the kage, Orochimaru to grant us a reward. I had been injured from this mission. He asked fro Chris and Nick to step outsde so he can grant me the power that I was searching for. He granted me his curse seal, which many of his pupils had.

Though I couldn't use Byakugan very well the curse seal did have benefits. I did become somewhat stronger and was able to fight in the Chunin exams.

Flash forward six years later and three days ago. I had came back from another mission however my own clan got in the way. Chris, Nick and I were able to retreat as soon as we could because we were no match against twelve jonin by ourselves.

We had came back to Orochimaru's office. We told him we had ran up against twelve leaf jonin, three of them being in my clan. Orochimaru told me that I had to go threw one surgery to help me activate Byakugan but he promised it would be successful.

I didn't want to do it. I really detested that decision. But I went along with it when Nick and Chris said it would help me. So I finally accepted.

Now in the present day, my face hurt and every blink I made felt like hell was surging threw my body.

"This pain is temporary. The pain killer will put her to sleep for a while. When she wakes up, she will be fine." I could hear Kabuto say before I drift to sleep.

I wake up once again. But my pain is somewhat gone. Marcella walked in the room with Kabuto.

"How are you feeling?" Kabuto asked.

"Better." I say. "Still groggy from all the drugs."

"Your free to go, just don't go on any missions this week. Your Byakugan takes a few days to activate." Kabuto explained.

"Okay. Thank you." I said. Marcella escorted me out of the hospital and back to my house.

"Where are Nick and Chris?" I ask. "They promised once the surgy is over they would visit me."

Marcella made a small frown. "They are on a mission right now." She said.

"Figures." I say. "I'm always the weakest link anyway."

"Don't say that! You will become stronger with in a few days." Marcella said.

I frown too and sit on my bed and day dream what it would be like once my Byakugan would be activated.

I open my eyes a few hours later to see Marcella and two female chunin; Tayuya and Kin.

"You have visitors." Marcella said with a smile, as she left the room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your surgery." Kin said, giving me white daisies in a glass vase.

"Thanks." I said.

"Karin is also hosting a slumber party in your honor." Tayuya said.

"Thanks you guys." I say, almost want cry.

Tayuya put her hand on my shoulder and said, "We're sorry that your teammates aren't here right now. I'm sure they would of love to see you."

"Its no big deal, I got you to comfort me." I say, smiling.

~

That night I had met up with Karin, Guren, Kin, Tayuya, and Kotohime at Karin's house. We were dressed in our PJ's.

Karin lived alone, so she had the urge to do what ever she wanted. She somehow was able to buy alcohol despite only being sixteen.

"Come on, Kayla, have a sip." Karin begged. She chugged down a glass of sake.

"I don't think we should be doing this." I say, uncomfortable.

Karin giggled and then asked the group, "who wants to play truth or dare?"

The group raised their hands.

Karin looked at me with a smirk. "Kayla, you are the reason we are having this party, so truth or dare?"

I felt nervous about what Karin might tell me what to do so I chose truth to beside.

"Okay, do you like any boys from the sound village?" Karin asked, in a low tone.

My hands grew shaky and I felt kind of nervous. I liked a few. "Y-Yes." I answer.

"Really who?" Kotohime asked.

I blush. Then I say, "I like Kimimaro, Sakon, and…"

"And who?" Kin asked.

"It better not be Sasuke!" Karin said, angrily.

"O-Orochimaru." I answer.

Everyone's eyes had widened. Karin gave out another one of her giggles.

"You have a crush on the kage of our village?" Tayuya asked.

I nod embarrassed.

"You are one dirty girl." Guren teased.

"Leave her alone. You asked her a question and she honestly responded." Kin defended me. "Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I have a crush on a leaf ninja."

"Who?" I ask.

"Is it that Shikamaru kid?" Tayuya asked. "I despise him!"

"Why? Because he because he had beat you in a little battle?" Kin teased.

Tayuya blushed.

"Tayuya is blushing!" Karin pointed out.

"Oh so you like Shika-kun too?" Kotohime asked.

"Okay I do! But don't tell anyone!" Tayuya spat.

Kin smiled and said, "Of course not. We're friends."

The game continued. The night went on until we went to bed. I had a hard time sleeping because of my confession. Did the other girls think I was weird? This man helped me so much that I developed some sort of feeling towards him.

"Kayla?" Kin asked. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah kind of." I answer.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I just feel that I feel kind of awkward being in love with Orochimaru." I say.

"Its nothing to worry about." Kin said. "We are all weird in some way."

Three more years have passed. I had returned from my mission with Chris and Nick. My Byakugan has really helped me in combat a lot.

"Kayla that was totally awesome what you had done to the Cloud ninja!" Nick said.

"Yeah you had him by the balls." Chris joked.

"Thanks, I no longer feel like the weakest link." I say, brushing the hair out of my face.

Things are different than they were three years ago. Four of my best friends have died, and I had sworn vengeance on them. However I never seen them since.

I get home and take a shower, to wash off the sweat. I think of Tayuya and Kin, two of my friends who had died. I had cried for a bit. Once I was done I had turned off the water.

I was about to head home. I found a note on my bed. It read, "Meet me in the experimental room tomorrow night. From Orochimaru."

The next night I come into the experimental room. I feel nervous because there was lots of needles and medical stuff.

"Why did you call me in here?" I ask.

"I need to do one last experiment on you." Orochimaru had said.

My eyebrows furrow. "What for? My Byakugan already works." I said.

"I understand that, but I feel that my powers are weakening and that you are the only one that could help me." He said.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" I ask.

"Strip down and lay on the table." He said.

"I'm not comfortable with this." I say, uneasy.

His breathe trickled on my neck and he said, unhappy, "The only way this will work is if you do what I say."

I gulp down in fear and say, "just don't look, okay?"

He smirks and turns away so I can strip down. I get on the table and ask, "Okay, so how does this work?"

He turns around and takes out a syringe. My face goes pale from fear. I hated needles.

"I will inject this into you and it will get some of your power from arousal." Orochimaru explained.

"You mean…?" I began.

"Yes, I am afraid I must do this to you." He answered coming closer to me.

"But I want my first time to be special." I plead. "I'm far too young to loose my virginity now."

"Twenty one is old enough." He said. Metal chains held on to my wrists and legs, spreading my limbs apart so I was approachable.

"Don't do this!" I beg.

"Why? Weren't you the one who had a little crush on me?" He asked. "Now is your chance to get what you want."

"I was younger then! I have feelings for someone else now." I said, kind of lying.

"Kimimaro and Sakon are dead. No one can save you now." He said, injecting the needle in my thigh, I screamed.

"That pain won't last long." He said, discarding of his clothing. "Now, lets get started."

His fingers trailed amongst my breast. He admired what he had saw.

"You have a nice figure." He says as he licks my nipple with his long tongue.

I say nothing because I'm still in pain.

He begins to bite and suck my nipples. I can no longer feel the needle. I try to prevent myself from moaning.

"Don't hold it in, Kayla." He said. "You know you want me."

He switches nipples and massages the other breast.

I admit it did feel good, but I felt guilty of doing this.

His lips went lower on my body until he reached my womanhood. He began licking, and I cried out in pleasure.

"Like that don't you?" He teases. "Naughty girl."

More licks enter inside me, I couldn't hold in my pleasure. A finger is inserted in me. I scream, ithurt but felt so good.

"Someone's wet." He said and licked his lips and entered a second finger. Then a third. "And tight too."

More screams and moans enter the room. He shoves his length infront of my face and says, "suck it."

My neck was the only thing that could move so I lifted my neck and took him inside my mouth. He moaned. I gaged at the taste.

"Keep going." He demands.

So I continue into white sticky liquid is all over my lips.

"Don't make it hurt." I plead.

"No promises." He says and slams himself in me. I scream, this time not in pleasure.

"This will hurt for just a second." He says.

More pain until suddenly, my body is covered with pleasure. It felt so good.

"MOOOOOOOORE !" I plead.

He snickered and said, "So now you come clean. Say my name. Scream it."

"OOOOOOOROOOOCHIIIMAARUUU!" I moan.

"Louder." He demands and thrusts deeper into me.

I cry out his name once more. And beg for him to go deeper and harderin me.

When we finally met our climaxes, he gets off of me and takes out the syrnge.

"That was fun." He says.

The chains let go of my hands and legs.

"Don't lie, you liked it, Kayla." He says.

"I did." I say quietly.

"No need to be embarrassed, my dear." He says, putting his clothes back on.

I put my clothes back on and head back home. I go to bed thinking about what just happened. I admit I was scared. But I was also helping him achieve some power. And plus it did feel really good. I shouldn't pity myself. My heart will still belong to Orochimaru.


End file.
